Dr. Letts at the Jackson Labs wishes to construct a mouse chromosome 15 library. A cosmid library will be constructed from the sorted material. We are working to identify an appropriate Robertsonian translocation which will yield a sorted fraction with high purity. Chromosome 15 carries the "Stargazer" mutation which is similar to human absence epilepsy.